fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Inami
Inami (Inami) is a Genbu Celestial Warrior who appears in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. She is a brothel madam who utterly despises rich and pampered girls. Her Genbu mark is placed upon the lower part of her stomach. Her celestial warrior powers involve controlling her hair to any length through a pipe. Her true name is Tarma (タルマ/Taruma), born under the star Ox (牛宿). Story During the time when Inami is in Hokkan's imperial harem, she witnessed Teg being brought before Hokkan's emperor and the revelation that Teg was only half of the warrior Urumiya, information which becomes key when Hagas is revealed to be Urumiya. Inami's own existence as a Celestial Warrior surfaced eleven years ago when Teg sung. She was weakened and close to losing her consciousness. When this happened, Inami was forced to flee in order to protect herself and her unborn child. Though she escaped her attackers, she was wounded and left to freeze to death with her stomach bleeding in the streets of Touran, Hokkan's capital. Though Inami was rescued by a brothel madam named Shunu and her attendants, Inami's child did not survive. Though thrown into a depression, Inami was permanently taken in by Shunu, who presented an optimistic view that someday they'd all be able to live happily in the sunlight instead of the darkness of the night. To protect Inami, Shunu moved her brothel down to Konan. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden When Takiko and the others arrive the at Red Light District when they see a mark in the necklace Anlugave them, Inami appears as the "lady boss" and settles the terms when Takiko and Uruki disguised themselves as greatly indebted siblings. After Uruki beats a patron to death, Inami tells them to behave in the district and to attract more customers. In the early morning, Takiko and the warriors sneak to Inami's room. Hair suddenly attacks, and Inami reveals herself knowing that they snuck into her room in order to get the necklace back. Inami hears Rutai and Takiko talking about escaping from the brothel. Inami questions Rutai of this and hears from Rutai that she wants to go back and was very happy that Inami brought them in Konan. Inami tells her that she cannot prosper in that country until Takiko interrupts and tells Inami that she will change the circumstances. Inami asks her how she will do it since she's just "one little girl". Takiko reveals herself as the priestess of Genbu. Inami haughtily tells her that it will be useless, and they both engage in a battle and through the process, Inami's constellation is revealed. Inami strangles Takiko with her power and keeps on convincing her to give up. Takiko reminds her of the rule and tells her to stop convincing her. Inami tells her that she is a lively one and that she'll give her " a taste of pain". Someone interrupts, telling that the "Okami-san" is not feeling well. Inami tells Takiko to leave the match alone since she's checking on Shunu, the Okami-san. Takiko and the others follow her. Shunu, in a bed, tells Inami that she understood the girls she brought in the brothel because they came in front of her crying. Inami begins to send for a doctor, but Shunu tells her that doctors can't cure her disease. Inami begins to tell them that Shunu understood the girls because she sold her body too. Someone begins to tell of Inami's past and when she lost her child. The next day, Inami is in her room, watching the street lights lighting. When Rutai burns the brothel, Inami rushes to Shunu's room along with Takiko, and they see that Shunu and the girl with her are being strangled by a demon. Inami explains the demon "Enma" to Takiko, which devours the girls in the brothel and retains their horrible memories. The demon starts to attack Takiko, but Inami defends her by using her hair. Takiko tells Inami that she can't leave off without her after Inami tells Takiko to run away and it's fine if she dies there with Shunu since she was supposed to die 11 years ago. Abilities Being a Genbu Celestial Warrior, Inami possesses the ability to strengthen and grow her hair to any length through a pipe. By making her hair extremely long she is able to lift herself into the air as well as wrap her hair around opponents to restrain them and kill them. Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Female Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Genbu